Study Break
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Abby's been studying hard and Connor makes her take a break. A fic for the illustrious Casy Dee who's been studying very hard lately and deserved a little something for all her hard work.


Study Break  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Connor watched with concern as Abby huffed and rubbed the weariness from her eyes. She'd been at the desk in the corner of the flat since the morning and had barely moved from her spot. She arched her back and Connor heard it crack in several places. She yawned and blinked her eyes rapidly several times to try and get a little life back in them. She squinted to try and read the words on the computer screen as well as her text book and her course notes. It wasn't as if she didn't know the material inside and out. Abby had a strong work ethic when she applied herself and she'd been doing just that the whole year. After the anomaly project had tapered off into one largely consisting of exploration and research rather than day to day chaos, Abby had found herself at a loss. Connor now had control of the ARC and his days were full and interesting. She still tended the animals and was Connor's right hand woman, but there wasn't much that was _hers_. It had been Connor's idea that she go back to school. He knew she'd always regretted not being able to finish her degrees. Her two majors were of course herpetology and zoology. She's been working tirelessly to get herself top marks and he was so proud of her. That being said, Abby needed to learn not to push herself so hard otherwise he feared she just might snap and the stress would overwhelm her.

He came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. She groaned and slumped forwards. "Mmm, don't stop," she moaned, her entire body trembling as the pleasurable feel of his fingers kneading her sore tired muscles flowed through her entire body.

"It's time for a break, love," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I've got at least three hundred more potential questions I've got to review," she replied, dismissing his idea.

"Abby, you've been preparing for this for a month now. You're not going to learn any more between now and your final test tomorrow. I'm surprised your brain hasn't turned to porridge already."

"Heh, yeah. Trust me, my brain has _so_ turned to porridge. You could eat me for breakfast."

"Eat you, hmm?"

Abby laughed and smacked at his hand. "Stop distracting me."

"What's _Varanus Komodoensis_?" he questioned.

"Dead easy, komodo dragon."

"And _Furcifer Pardalis_?"

"Panther Chameleon."

His hands left her shoulders to spin her around in her swivel chair so that she was facing him. He put his hands on the arm rests and looked down at her. "Abby, you've got this in the bag. Anything else you do tonight is just going to stress you out. You need to relax and go to bed. You'll do much better if you've had a good night's sleep."

"But..."

"No buts! Bed."

"Connor, I'm way too wound up to sleep. I don't suppose we have any liquor or anything? Maybe a shot of whiskey would do the trick."

Connor smirked and knelt down in front of her. Despite being dead tired, she still looked incredibly cute. After she'd eaten the dinner he'd brought her she'd changed into her comfy sleep clothes. Those clothes rarely stayed on for long after he got a look at her. She'd been rebuffing his advances all day, insisting that she had to study.

"I think I know a way of getting you to relax."

Abby rolled her eyes at him and made a motion to push him aside so she could get up, only he wouldn't let her. He grabbed for her hips and pushed her back down to the chair.

"Connor!"

He locked eyes with her and she gulped. Whenever he got that dark, hungry look on him she knew he wasn't to be argued with. His fingers pressed in to her back while his thumbs made deep circles against her lower abdomen. His fingers snuck down a little lower, under the waistband of her little sleep shorts. She lifted up her bottom and he tugged her shorts down along with her panties. She watched the unbridled lust that eclipsed him as he pulled her scraps of clothing down her legs and off. He tossed them aside and put his hands on her again, moving up behind her calves, making her breakout in gooseflesh.

"Take your shirt off," he commanded, giving her knee a bite. Abby did as she was told and pulled the little white tee off, dropping it on to her text book on the desk. His eyes raked over her body and Abby felt her nipples tighten and her sex moisten. Connor hooked his hands under the backs of her knees and tugged her forwards so her rear end was half way off the edge of the chair. He pushed her legs apart and _looked_ at her. It was rare that she ever let a man be this intimate with her. It was one thing to just get on with it and have sex, but with Connor it had never been like that. He worshipped her. He'd spent their year in the Cretaceous learning every single last inch of her body. She didn't think there was one place on her he hadn't kissed. One day not too long ago he made a point of kissing each freckle on her shoulders.

The strands of his dark hair fell over her stomach as he pressed a kiss to the spot just above her naval. Abby squeaked and bit into her bottom lip when his tongue dipped and tickled her bellybutton. He laughed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. He pressed hot open mouthed kisses to her abdomen, loving how her muscles quivered and tensed with his every touch. She gripped the arms of the chair and squirmed. Connor kissed her hipbones, across her naval, the bend where her thighs met her pelvis and the tops of her legs.

He nuzzled the soft thatch of hair that covered her mound with his nose and cheek, dotting kisses around her center. He nudged her slit with the tip of his nose and breathed her in. She felt the heat of his breath against her labia and quivered for him. He could practically taste her already. Abby shuddered and moaned as the flat of his tongue rasped up the length of her several times. Then she felt his tongue delve between her nether lips and split her open. She let out soft whine of pleasure as she felt him slide in. Connor was never timid or unsure when it came to making love to her in this fashion. In fact she'd dare to say he was an expert. He'd spent months just like this whilst they'd been trapped in the past. He was thorough, enthusiastic and by all accounts addicted to the taste of her on his tongue.

He closed his mouth over her as he pushed his tongue as deep inside her as he could. He lapped at her in long slow strokes, mumbling appreciatively as her juices flowed. Occasionally he'd alter his technique and swish his tongue over her clitoris. Each time he did it, she'd involuntarily jerk. He did it just enough times to nearly bring her off, but not enough to actually do it. She knew full well he knew he was teasing her. He enjoyed prolonging the inevitable and in the end she did too because her orgasm was always that much more strong because of it.

After another ten minutes of this treatment Abby was labouring to breathe. The stimulation was so strong it became nearly uncomfortable. He kept her on the precipice, but wouldn't let her fall over. Beads of sweat started to trickle down between the valley of her breasts and her skin glowed with perspiration. She squirmed and whimpered. Her toes flexed and she gripped the arms of the chair in a while knuckle grip. She just needed him to touch her clit one more time and she'd finally come.

"Connor... please..." she gasped in a hoarse whisper. He continued for a few more minutes while Abby suffered and and tears ran down her cheeks. She was _so_ close. The tension in her body bordered on painful. She was panting hard for each breath and practically weeping. Finally he took pity on her and gave her clit a good hard lick and closed his lips over the little bud and sucked urgently. Abby wailed with her release. Her thighs quaked and her core clenched over and over again as Connor continued to suckle upon her clit. She keened twice more until finally her strength gave out and she went limp.

She stroked her fingers through his hair appreciatively, petting him as he continued to lap at her with aftershocks coursing through her. He massaged her thighs and rubbed his stubbly chin against them. He pressed sweet kisses against her skin and sighed. He'd enjoyed that and Abby was _definitely_ relaxed now. Mission accomplished. He rested his cheek against her leg and looked up at her, his lips shiny with the remnants of her release. He smiled at the hazy, blissful look on her face.

"Tropidurus?" asked Connor.

"What?" replied Abby, her voice hushed and thready.

"Tropidurus."

"La... lava lizards. From the Galapagos."

"That's my girl." Connor rose to his feet and and scooped her up into his arms. She was already starting to nod off. She'd be asleep in no time. "Abby, my love, you're going to _ace_ that test."

Abby mumbled unintelligibly.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

The End


End file.
